i know
by hyura.kim.5
Summary: aku tau kau telah memiliki seseorang namun bolehkah aku tetap mencintaimu? hunkai chankai


***I KNOW* (hunkai)**

cast: kim jongin

oh sehun

park chanyeol

.

.

.

di sebuah restoran berbintang, di meja ujung restoran terlihat seorang namja ber perawakan tampan dan jangan lupa wajahnya yang selalu menunjukan wajah datarnya dia oh sehun seorang CEO sebuah perusahaan yang tak bisa di bilang kecil, pintar, muda, tampan mapan pula siapa yang tak bisa menolak pesona seorang oh sehun. namun sehun tak pernah berniat untuk mencari pasangn dia hanya ter fokus akan pekerjaannya baginya pekerjaannya adl yang paling utama.

tak berapa lama muncul lah 2 namja. yang satu namja tampan dengan tinggi menjulang dan senyum lebar yang selalu terhias di wajahnya, dengan namja yang ber jalan di sebelahnya seorang namja manis dengan kulit tan exotisnya telah menggandeng tangn namja yang lebih tinggi darinya.

namja tinggi itu pun menghampiri sehun, dia menggeser kursi di sebelahnya dan mempersilahkan namja manis itu duduk, setelah itu namja tinggi itu pun duduk di depan sehun

"maaf apa kau lama menunggu tuan oh?"

"tidak seepertinya aku yang terlalu pagi tuan park, dan siapa namja manis yang datang bersamamu ini"

"dia kim jongin dia namja chingu ku, tak masalahkan jika aku membawanya ke mari?"

"tentu tidak"

kedua namja itu terus berbincang. namja tinggi itu bernama park chanyeol dan namja disebelahnya adl kim jongin, park chanyeol adl rekan bisnis sehun, reputasinya hampir sama dengn sehun.

sehun yag mulai penasaran dengan namja manis di samping chanyeol pun mulai meliriknya, namja itu tak bersuara sedikit pun semenjak dia datang dan senyum pun tak dia tunjukan, sehun terus melirik namja itu, matanya indah walau sedikit sayu, wajahnya manis, dan bibirnya pun menggoda. namja manis ber kulit tan itu hanya memainkan makanannya dan sesekali menatap chanyeol, lalu detik berikutnya namja itu pun menghelan nafasnya, dan sehun pun melirik ke arah chanyeol, yang kini masih sibuk dengn kertas kertas di tangnnya.

dari situasi ini sehun bisa menyimpulkan bahwa hari ini adl hari kencan mereka namun chanyeol malah mengajak namja manis itu ke sini dan ke mungkinan namja manis itu kini telah kecewa, sehun hanya menatap miris namja manis di hadapanya,

acara makan malam itu pun berahir, selama di perjalana pulang sehun terus ter ingat namja manis itu, bagai mana wajahnya, saat dia cemberut, saat dia mengembungkan pipinya, dan juga suaranya. Semua itu terus terbayang di ingatan sehun, terus berputar putar seperti kaset rusak.

Saat makan malam tiba sehun memutuskan untuk makan di restoran cina, naamun saat sehun masuk ke restoran itu dia melihat chanyeol bersama dengan namja manis itu, chanyeol yang ternyata melihat sehun pun ahirnya melambaikan tangnnya dan mengajak sehun untuk duduk bersamanya, lalu mengacuhkan namja manis yang kini mulai dengan ritual cemberutnya. Sehun yakin kedatangannya mengganggu.

"sehun sii ayo bergabung bersama kami"

"tak usah aku sudah memesan tempat"

Namja manis itu pun menatap sehun berbinari binar,membuat jantung sehun berpacu dengan cepat, namun sedetik kemudian chanyeol menerima telpon dari seseorang , namja manis itu menatap chanyeol ada raut hawatir terlukis di wajahnya. Dan setelah itu chanyeol menatap namja itu, namja manis itu hanya menganggukan kepalanya seakan tau apa yang di maksud oleh chanyeol dan detik berikutnya chanyol menatap sehun .

"bisakah kau temani dia disini sehun-ssi?"

"yah"

"baiklah jongine, kau makan bersama sehun saja yah malam ini"

Chanyeol menarik mantel nya mengambil tasnya lalu mencium puncak kepala namja manis itu.

Namja manis itu pun menatap sehun yang dari tadi berdiri mematung

"sehun ssi apa kau tak keberatan untuk makan bersamaku?"

Sehun hanya dapat mengnggukan wajahnya dan duduk di depan namja manis itu.

"kita pernah bertemu kemarin namun aku belum memperkenalkan diriku langsung padamu, perkenalkan namaku kim jongin kau bisa memanggilku jongin "

Jongin mengulurkan tangnnya di depan sehun

"ah yah, aku oh sehun, kau bisa memanggilku sehun"

"aku sering mendengar tentang mu, kau cukup terkennal di kalangan yeoja dan namja, orang yang mendapatkanmu pasti orang yang beruntung"

"hahaha sayangnya belum ada orang yang beruntng itu."

"apa maksudmu?"

"apa kau belum pernah menengar jika sampai saat ini belum ada orang di sampingku yang menemaniku"

"wee?"

"mungkin karena aku terlalu sibuk akan pekerjaan ku sehingga aku tak punya waktu untuk mencari pasangan"

"oh aku faham. Sekarang aku merasa hawatir pada pasangn mu "

Jongin mulai memasang wajah lesunya, sehun terus memandang wajah di depannya satu kata yang bisa dia ucapkan makan malam usai sehun mengantarkan jongin pulang ,

"sehun ssi kau tak mau berkunjung sejenak ?"

"tidak terimakasih mungkin nanti"

"ah ara, sehun ssi terimakasih atas hari ini"

"tak masalah, kalo begitu aku permisi, selamat malam jongin"

"selamat malam, hati hati di jalan"

Sehun mulai memasuki mobilnya , di perjalanan sehun terus tersenyum

"aku seperti baru saja kencan lucu sekali"

.

.

Saat ini sehun telah mengah menghadiri sebuah pesta,di sana begitu berisik dan terlalu banyak orang, sehingga sehun memutuskan untuk pergi ke tempat yang sepi, sehun melangkah ke sebuah taman dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di sebuah pohon besar, namun sehun marasa bukan hanya ada dia di sini dan saat sehun melirik di belakangnya terdapat seorang namja yang telah duduk sambil memejamkan matanya, dan saat sehun melihat wajah namja itu. Senyum terlukis di wajah sehun, perlahan lahan sehun melangkahkan kakinya, dan kini sehun berdiri tepat di depan nanja itu yang ternyata adalah jongin, karna merasa terusik jongin pun membuka matanya, pandangn pertama saat dia membuka matanya adalah seorang oh sehun yang telah tersenyum.

"apa yang kau lakukan di sini jongin?"

"sehun, kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Sehun pun mendudukan dirinya di samping jongin

"aku hanya jalan jalan kau sendiri?"

"aku hanya menikmati malam "

"kenapa tak menikmati pestanya?"

"pesta itu di tunjukan untuk yeoli bukan untukku"

Jongin menengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap langit

"aku dan yeolli berbeda. Aku tak begitu menyukai pesta, sedangkan yeolli selalu memintaku untuk menemaninya, saat aku bersamanya dia selalu sibuk dengan kerts kertas yang ada di sekitaernya, terkadang aku membenci hal itu, aku memang mencintainya, tapi tak seperti ini, huh oleh karena itu aku sarankan padamu sehun jika kelak kau memiliki namjachingu jaga dia baik baik jangn sampai dia memiliki nasib sama sepertiku "

Sehun hanya menatap namja di sampingnya ini, chanyeol memang namja bodoh yang menyia nyiakan namja manis seperti dia. Tak berapa lama suara hp jongin bunyi, dan setelah melihat isi pesan singkat itu jongin berdiri

"sehun ssi aku permisi"

Jongin segera melangkah pergi .

"tunggu jongin"

Langkah jongin terhenti , dia membalikkan badannya menghadap ke arah sehun

"apa kita bisa bertemu lagi?'

"mungkin"

Dan setelah itu jongin melangkah pergi meninggalkan sehun. Sehun hanya diam menatap kepergian jongin.

.

.

Sudah seminggu sejak kejadian itu, sehun tak pernah bertemu dengan jongin lagi, mungkin tuhan berkata lain, katakan saja kalo sehun bodoh, menyukai namja yang sudah menjadi milik orang lain, tapi sehun bukan hanya suka pada namja itu tapi perasaannya lebih dari itu dia mencintai namja itu. mungkin sehun memang bodoh, terlalu bodoh untuk berani mencintai jongin dan sehun memilih untuk tetap mencintai jongin degean caranya.

Sehun telah memeriksa dokumen di dalam mobilnya dan tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap sosok yang sangat ingin iya lihat selama ini, kim jongin telah berjalan dan menendang nendang kerikil krikil kecil, sehun segera memerintahkan supirnya untuk berhenti. Sehun pun ke luar dari mobil dan segera menghampiri jongin

"yakk. Jika kau menendang benda itu kau akan melukai orang lain"

Jongin segera membalikkan badanya, senyum ter lukis di wajah mereka berdua begitu mereka saling bertemu pandang.

"ah tuan oh sedang apa kau di sini?"

"aku sedang melihat namja yang ku rasa sedang membutuhkan hiburan "

Jongin mengempotkanbibirnya, sehun segera menghampiri jongin dan menggandeng tangnnya lalu menarik jongin untuk berjalan di sampingnya. Jongin tak menolak dan jongin hanya menikmati semuanyaa.

"kau mau membawa ku ke mana?"

"bagai mana jika kita pergi membeli es krim?"

"oh jinja ayo"

Dan kini mereka berjalan beriringn, semua hal mereka lakukan bersama, dan jongin bisa melakukan hal yang tak pernah dia lakukan dengan chanyeol . tapi bisa dia lakukan bersama sehun. Tanpa terasa hari sudah semakin larut, sehun segera mengantar jongin pulang

"terimakasih untuk hari ini sehun"

"tak masalah, jika kau membutuhkan aku segeralah hubungi aku"

"yah baik lah"

"masuklah"

Jongin berbalik dan mulai melangkah memasuki rumahya namun baru saja jongin menyentuh pegangan pagarnya tiba tiba tangan kekar melingkar indah di pinggangnya

"jongin aku mencintaimu."

Mata jongin terbelalak dia segera berbalik dan menatap sehun tanpa melepas pelukannya

"sehun kau tau kan aku ini siapa?"

"aku tau "

"kau tau kan aku telah mempunyai chanyeol?"

"aku tau"

"dan kau juga tau kan, hubungan ini salah?"

"aku tau "

"lalu kenapa?"

"karena aku mencintai mu. Aku tak bisa menolak perasaan ini, dan aku pun tau kau pun mencintai ku juga kan kim jongin?"

Jongin hanya menatap sehun , benar apa yang di katakan sehun jongin pun mencintai sehun, dia pun tak dapat menampik perasaannya

"apakah kita boleh melakukan ini sehun?"

"tentu saja kenapa kita tak jalani bersama sama saja"

Jongin menatap sehun dan mulai mengalungkan tangannya di leher sehun dan semakin lama jarak di antara mereka mulai terhapus dan malam itu menjadi saksi hubungan mereka~

.

.

.

FIN

Selesai hehehehe maaf kalo geje aneh binti ajaib hahaha, aku masih belajar soalnya jadi aku minta kritik dan sarannya yah juga komentarnya. Ok gomawo udah mau baca


End file.
